


Cup-late

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupcake AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Lee has a craving for sweet proportioned mini cakes and lucky for him that’s what Gaara specializes in





	Cup-late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based on a Jenna marbles video where they’re talking about opening a 24-hour cupcake shop called cup-late and all of the items on the menu are based off of vines. I gave the prompt a bit of a switch and wrote a fanfiction on it.

Lee gives one last hefty push-up, before flopping down on the ground like a wet paper towel. 258 push-ups without stopping, that's a new record. Rolling onto his back makes Lee’s stomach roar, obviously, he’s hungry after such a workout. Lee raises his hand over his head and fiddles his fingers around until they touch metal, grabbing onto the phone he brings it to his face. Almost 3:30 am, Lee had school all day and then Sakura needed some help at her house so he had to work out late. There probably isn't a lot of places open this late at night. But Lee opens up his maps app anyways, maybe he can find one of those 24- hour coffee shops that play sad indie music. Turns out there are quite a few places open in town, most of them are fast food or coffee. Lee was gonna just go with a hippie salad restaurant  until he saw a cupcake shop pop up on his dash. Lee started at the pop up for a minute, a small shop called ”cup-late” had a five-star review. Lee feels a guilty stone hanging in his stomach, he knows he shouldn't eat that much sugar but the pictures are so enticing and the menu makes Lee actually laugh out loud. Lee hoists himself up and grabs his Adidas bag, putting his normal clothes back on he walks out the door. 

 

The shop isn't too far of a walk from the gym, only about 10 minutes or so. Lee makes it there in 5, standing in front of the shop is a blonde boy and a black haired boy. The blonde one has a cupcake in one hand and his other hand is in the raven-haired one's pocket. Lee can hear the blonde talking from all the way across the parking lot, ”Man Gaara is not in a good mood tonight.” Lee begins to worry, who is Gaara, why is he upset and will Lee have to talk to him? Sucking in air Lee Marches past the two boys, and right through the neon door. The setting was peaceful and serene almost like a forest in the winter. Lee looked around at the decorations for Christmas, there were snowflakes and fake snow in the window sill. The booths were spread out evenly and the tables were spectacularly clean. Nobody else was in the shop besides him and the boy at the cash register. The boy didn't even look up from his phone when he gave a monotone greeting, it sounded like something out of a cult. ”Welcome to cup-late, take a gander at the menu before you order, ” the boy said tapping on his phone twice. Lee hesitantly walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu, just as the website said, all of the cupcakes were named after vines and viral videos. The ”Road work ahead” was a carrot cake cupcake with a road work sign iced onto the top, the ”give me your fuckin money” was a chocolate cupcake with a Barbie doll head placed on the top. Then one that really caught Lee’s eye was the ”fuck me up fam” cupcake that was red velvet with chocolate frosting and a fist in white icing on the front. Lee opened his mouth, but the boy with red hair at the cash register didn't look up. Damn his hair was really red, Lee finds himself wondering what it feels like. Before Lee can tell himself to stop he finds his hand moving into the large spiky dome of hair. The boy visibly jumps, his head snapping up from the phone. He looks like he's about to yell at Lee, but as soon as the angry facial expression makes its way onto his face it's gone, replaced with wide eyes and a gaping mouth with rosy cheeks. Now that the boys head isn't in the way Lee can see his name tag says ”Gaara” what an odd name. Lee takes his hand out of Gaara’s hair, apologizing profusely, he was apologizing so much that he barely noticed when he let slip that he wanted to see if it was as fluffy as it looked. Gaara stopped him with a hand to the face, telling him everything was ok and to stop apologizing. Lee muttered out his order and watched as Gaara hopped off of his stool and sprint into the back. A few minutes after he ordered he heard whispering behind the door, it sounded like a whispered argument. Then someone pushed Gaara out the door, he had a white and pink bag in his hands, likely Lee’s cupcake. Gaara came over to him and took his money, giving him the bag, running back through the door with his head down. Lee looked into the bag at the plastic container holding his cupcake, the container was clear, but there were works written on the top of it. Lee turned around and headed towards the door, still looking in the bag. When he got outside he finally took the cupcake out of the bag and looked at the container in the light of a steep lamp. On the top of the container was ”Gaara, call me? 874-356-1834” Lee stopped dead in his tracks whipping out his phone and saving that number into his contacts as ”the new love of my life” Lee went home thankful he was out so late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
